More Than You Admit
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: 4th Story in the "something more" series. This one focuses on Christian/Jack Swagger but will also feature couples from the other series SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! Here it is! First chapter of the Christian/Swagger story. I've written a rough plot outline and so far these two seem like they go surprisingly well together. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's a long first chapter!  
Oh and someone requested more Mark/Matt involvement so don't sorry they will be in here too. Kane and Punk are a given though :P**_

_**PS how great was Smackdown last week? Punk owned! Edge and Jericho were great too.**_

_**PPS - Jay and Jake are very similar names so if it gets confusing and you'd rather I called him Christian in this story let me know :)  
**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk  
**_

* * *

It was the night after his first Smackdown appearance and Phil was still pumped. He'd changed out of his ring gear and was waiting for Glen to finish changing so they could head back to the hotel. He sat on one of the trunks of gear near the exit in his "tough guys wear pink" shirt and some black baggy cargo's paired with his usual sneakers and bears cap.

Chewing gum whilst he listened to music on his ipod he couldn't be happier than he was at this moment. The promo had gone down really well and his match with Edge had been great. He loved teasing the crowd into thinking he was going to cash in the briefcase. Overall he felt he was finally getting a push into the main even status and was enjoying every moment.

Suddenly Nick Nemeth aka Dolph Ziggler came walking over, still in his ring gear. That guy lived and breathed that stupid gimmick. He'd gone a little nutty. "Hey cutie. Dolph Ziggler and you are?"

"Nick I'm Phil Jacobs. You already know that. And don't call me 'cutie'" Phil said, rolling his eyes.

"So cutie… When can I take you out for dinner?" Nick asked, ignoring Phil's reply.

Phil looked up to see Glen standing behind Nick and smiled brightly. For a moment Nick puffed up his chest thinking he'd put that smile on Phil's face before he realised Phil was looking at someone behind him and he turned around to find Glen standing there. Glen grabbed Nick by the throat in a chokehold and growled "How about never? If you ever look… no if you even THINK about my husband again I'll put you in the ground do you hear me?" Dolph nodded frantically and when Glen released him he went running off.

"Well, that was a little harsh" Phil commented with amusement.

Glen looked at his husband – that long silky black hair, those bright hazel-brown eyes that always looked at him with love, his sexy scruffy beard - and replied "No… I don't think I was harsh enough. If it was legal I'd probably kill anyone that looked at you"

Phil giggled "You're so possessive"

"I have to be. If I wasn't so territorial I guarantee you half the guys in the locker room would try to steal you away" Glen grumbled. Phil wrapped his arms around Glen's neck and pulled him close. "It would be a waste of time since I've only got eyes for you"

"Hmmph!" Glen replied. He wasn't in a good mood after having to lose his match tonight coming off a strong win against Punk at Backlash.

"You looked so cute tonight stomping around… throwing stuff like a big gorilla," Phil teased referring to the way Glen had carried on after his match.

"Hey!" Glen cried, insulted by the gorilla comment.

"But you're my big gorilla" Phil said sweetly before he stole a kiss.

Pacified, Glen smiled and kissed his husband back. He could never get enough of him.

Jake Hager (Jack Swagger) had been waiting by the door of his locker room waiting for Tommy Laughlin (Tommy Dreamer) to finish up so they could head home after the taping. He'd seen the whole Nick/Glen incident and was now watching Phil and Glen make out like they'd forgotten where they were. He sighed. Those two were obviously so in love. Why couldn't he find something special like that? He thought sadly of Jay Reso and then pushed that thought aside. But then the very man he was thinking of walked by. "Perving on the love birds now? You some kind of voyeur?" Jay teased.

"I'm waiting to catch a lift from Tommy actually. Not my fault they decided to make out in front of me" Jake replied coldly and turned to look away from Jay. He couldn't even look at him right now he was still hurting too much.

"For god's sake kid. Get over it. It was a one-time thing stop sulking like a kid who lost his goddamn teddy bear or something," Jay said, rolling his eyes before he walked away.

_Yeah, easy for him to say _Jake thought bitterly. He had totally idolised Jay before he met him. Thought he was an awesome wrestler and when he'd finally gotten to work with him… Well it was like all his dreams come true. Every time they got in the ring together they were so in tune. It was like they'd wrestled each other a thousand times. There was incredible chemistry between them and after Backlash it had carried out of the ring and into the locker room showers when they'd been alone, and then later back at his hotel room. Jay could deny it all he wanted but there had been something special between them that night and he'd never forget it, even though he knew there was no future with Jay. He'd made that painfully clear.

Tuning out to the goings-on around him he became lost in the memory of that night.

_He remembered the way he'd been so full of energy after the match. Vince had been really impressed and he'd gotten a lot of compliments from the other wrestlers too. He'd headed for the showers not hearing Jay enter just behind him until the shower beside him turned on. He looked sideways to see it was Jay and quickly turned away before Jay could see him blush. He had such a crush on the older man and felt like a virgin school boy every time he was around him. For a while neither said anything and the only sound in the room was the sound of the water hitting the shower floor. "Great match tonight Jake. You were really great out there" Jay said finally, turning to Jake to give him a friendly shove. _

"_Oh uh thanks *ahem* thanks Jay that means a lot coming from you. You were really good too."_

"_Thanks man. Hey what was with all that bear hugging action though? You sweet?" Jay asked with a grin, not being serious but looking for a reaction out of the rookie._

"_What? Uh No! Why would you think that?" Jake blushed and looked away, turning the shower off to make a quick getaway._

"Hey wait a minute. It's cool. I don't normally mess around with rookies but for you I'll make an exception since you're pretty fucking hot" Jay replied before he pulled Jake under the spray of his shower and kissed him.

_Jake closed his eyes and moaned, opening his eyes when he heard Jay sniggering._

"Cute" Jay said, pinching Jake's nose playfully but then kissing him again when Jake tried to turn away in embarrassment. 

_Jake soon forgot all about his shyness and kissed Jay back hungrily. It was all his fantasies come to life. Panting now Jay pulled away, remembering where they were and that anyone could come in. _

"_What's your room number rookie?"_

"_3.. 316" Jake stuttered._

"_Got a spare key?"_

"_Yeah"_

_Jake stood there staring at Jay dreamily before Jake coughed and said "Are you going to give it to me?"_

"_Oh! I'll just grab it from my bag" Jake replied, blushing and hurrying over to his gear. He grabbed the spare key with shaky hands and passed it to Jay._

"_I'll meet you there in an hour blondie" Jay replied, slapping Jake on the ass as he walked past wrapped in a towel to where he'd placed his own gear.__

* * *

Jay had knocked on the door just under an hour later and Jake had been waiting up, pacing the room in a t-shirt and boxers still not really believing that Jay would turn up. But then there he was, swaggering in and sweeping Jake into his arms as the door closed behind him. Jay kissed him and Jake melted into his arms. They quickly removed each others clothing and fell to the bed, Jake shuddering as Jay's beard rasped against his skin while Jay licked and sucked at his nipples causing him to moan out loud._

_He clung to Jay as he was expertly brought to full arousal by Jay's teasing lips and hands before Jay moved back up to kiss him once again on the lips, Jay's tongue plundering his mouth._

_He was quickly prepared and then Jay entered him in one smooth stroke and Jake gasped into Jay's mouth at the intense feeling of Jay inside him. Their lips met again and again in a passionate frenzy as Jay started to move inside him. Jake wrapped his legs around Jay and looked up into his eyes. He grabbed Jay's face in his hands to force Jay to look back at him and for a moment their eyes met and held as Jay moved within him. Jake had never felt so connected to someone as he did in that moment. But then Jay closed his eyes and groaned, starting a harder, faster rhythm to bring them both closer to completion. He grabbed Jake's hands in his own and Jake could do nothing but cling to Jay and cry out in ecstasy as he went over the edge, his head spinning with the intensity of it. He heard Jay cry out his name and collapse above him as he came a moment later and then they both lay there for a moment trying to catch their breath, staring into each others eyes._

_And then it was over. Jay rolled out of bed and started dressing. Looking at Jay he smiled and said "Thanks for the good time kid! I'll see you around"._

_Jake sat up with shock. "You're… you're just leaving. Just like that. Like I'm nothing but a cheap whore?"_

"_Oh what? You thought this was what? The start of a relationship or something? Geez kid I never made you any promises. It was just a bit of fun. I thought you realised that"_

"_A bit of fun. That's what you're calling what just happened?" Jake asked with a raised brow. He couldn't believe Jay was standing there acting as if they hadn't just had an incredible moment together._

"_That's all it was kid. You're fooling yourself if you think it was anything more"_

"_There's a connection between us Jay and YOU'RE the fool if you can't see that"_

"_Connection? Geez see now this is why I don't sleep with rookies. They always get the wrong idea" Jay laughed._

_Jake grabbed Jay's face in his hands and kissed him hard on the mouth and although Jay returned the kiss for a moment he still backed away and threw on his jacket._

"_Look kid, I'll.. I'll see you around." Jay said stepping backwards towards the door before turning around and leaving, the door closing with a soft "click" behind him._

_Jake lay there feeling numb and let the tears he'd held back slide down his cheeks. He felt used. A beautiful moment had been cheapened because Jay couldn't admit that it was more than just sex. On Jake's part it had been love… right from the start._

Tommy suddenly appeared and placed his hand on Jake's shoulder, making the younger man jump. "Whoah sorry to interrupt your day dream but it's time to go buddy". Jake left his thoughts behind and headed out to the car with Tommy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi peeps! Chapter 2 for you all. Lol Jay is so disliked! Loving it! But seriously he's not that bad a guy - he's just a 'life of the party' type that doesn't want to be tied down. He's not as bad as my Shawn from One Night In Heaven :P**_

_**More requests for Mark/Matt! Don't worry I've written in plenty of little spots with them in it to meet the demand but they're a little down the track as yet. Feel free to make requests on what you'd like to see in my stories. I like to make them interactive when I can :)  
**_

_**Anyway sorry this one's a little short.**_

_**Oh! I should also point out there won't be a lot of smut in this story (yes a first for me) lol.  
**_

_**cheers,**_

_**Punk  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Jay sat in his car after his brief conversation with Jake, his heart beating like a drum just from speaking to him. He hadn't seen Jake since their night together since he'd been purposely avoiding him for as long as was possible. He slammed his shaking hands against the steering wheel "Damn!….Damn!" He cursed. These stupid crazy butterflies were still there. Every time he saw Jake now he got an instant rush like he'd just been injected with adrenalin. It was stupid. It was annoying. And he couldn't stop thinking about their night together either. This wasn't supposed to happen. _No – it wasn't happening_ he told himself. He must be sick with a fever or something. _Yeah, that was it. He was sick. That's why he felt funny._

_

* * *

  
_

That night though he tossed and turned in bed, images of his night with Jake playing over and over in his head causing him to groan in his sleep as he lay there fully aroused.

_That night he couldn't get enough of the young blonde. He'd thought he was pretty attractive the moment he met him and after their match at backlash he just had to make a move even though it went against his usual code of not sleeping with people he worked with._

_He remembered the way Jake sounded crying out from beneath him as they had sex. It drove him crazy. It was a little scary how much he had wanted Jake, but he hadn't been able to stop. He remembered grabbing Jake's hands, wanting to feel closer to him as he came._

_And then laying there in his arms looking down into his eyes, drowning in them. He could feel the walls closing in around him, the shackles clamping onto his wrists and he freaked out. He could almost hear that song "I just died in your arms tonight" playing in his head. So He'd jumped up out of bed and gotten the hell out of there._

_It had scared the hell out of Jay the way he felt, how right it had felt to be with Jake. He didn't want anything serious, didn't want to lose his freedom. He should never have kissed him in the locker room. Should have stuck to his code….._

"Jake!" Jay shouted as he woke. He looked down at himself in disgust realising he'd just had a wet dream. He fell back onto the pillow and groaned. What was he going to do?

* * *

The next morning at breakfast he'd arranged to meet his best friend Adam and his new husband Randy. Not the best arrangement after the thoughts that had kept him up last night. Adam was obviously extremely happy and because of that spent most of his time trying to get Jay to settle down too. Jay had given up trying to point out that he had no intention of ever settling down.

He met them down in the breakfast room, they were already at the table. "Yo Jay over here man!" Adam waved him over. Jay sat down and gave them a half smile "Hi guys. Morning"

"Morning Jay. You alright? You don't look so well" Randy observed.

"Lack of sleep" Jay grumbled.

"And why's that?" Adam fished.

"Because I couldn't sleep?" Jay replied, not taking the bait.

Adam pouted and Randy laughed, giving his husband a quick kiss. "Stop fishing Adam if he's go issues he wants to talk about he'll tell us"

"What your husband said. You should listen to him more often" Jay drawled.

"Wrong. Randy should listen to me. I'm always right"

"Pfft! Since when?" Randy laughed.

"Well I was right about us. I knew we'd make a great couple" Adam pointed out, batting his lashes playfully at Randy.

Randy rolled his eyes and put his arm around Adam's shoulder. "Annnyway you know we're here if you want to talk right Jay?"

"I'm fine!" Jay insisted.

"Coffee sir?" Asked the waitress as she came to their table.

"Hell yes load me up!" Jay replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi Everyone. Gah, sick with the dreaded flu here (no not the swine version) and so forgive me if this update is a little blah. I can't really think right now.**_

_**I realised that I'm starting to write in the future now so wondering if I should hold off a few weeks to see what happens in the world of WWE before I write more… Or do you think I should just write what I have planned and forget trying to tie in current storylines?**_

_**Anyway enjoy the update.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Since ECW and Smackdown were taped together the stars of both shows often mixed and it was through this that Phil became fast friends with Jake when he made the move to Smackdown. Phil had been impressed with the young rookie and wanted to give him some advice on how to follow in the footsteps of his own success since it was only a few years ago Phil was a rookie in WWE himself. And from there the friendship had grown. Since they'd become friends Phil couldn't help but notice the way Jay and Jake were always looking at each other and finally one day he decided to comment on it.

"What is it with you and Jay?" Phil asked as they ate in the cafeteria.

"Me and Jay? What do you mean?" Jake asked, avoiding Phil's eyes.

"You're always staring at him or him at you" Phil chuckled.

Jake blushed. "Uh… Oh I might as well tell you since it's painfully obvious but I'm in love with the guy. We spent a night together once but Jay considered it a one off. I on the other hand was hoping it was something more than that. But that was a while back now. He's moved on to other random guys and I'm just… well I guess I haven't found anyone worth dating otherwise I'd move on too"

Phil grinned. "You know… Anyone would think from the way he stares at you that he's interested. I wouldn't give up on him just yet. Glen used to be a bit of a man-whore before we got together too. Sometimes all a guy needs is to find the right person to make him settle down and change his ways"

"Really? I just don't know. He never talks to me except if we've got a match or to make some smart ass comment" Jake said, moving the food around on his plate unhappily.

Phil shrugged. "I don't know for sure. It's just a feeling I have. Besides I'm all for chasing your dreams so if you want a relationship with him then you should tell him that"

"I did. It didn't go down to well. Look, I think it's better I just forget about him. He's been a total asshole really but I've been making excuses as to why he was like that just because I used to idolise the guy. Plenty of fish in the sea. I'll find someone else" Jake insisted, shrugging off the idea of going after Jay, but deep inside Phil's comments had given Jake a spark of hope.

* * *

Everyone seemed to love Jake backstage – not to mention his growing legion of fans. Jay couldn't help but notice how well liked he was. He was always invited to all the parties and get togethers, everyone was always stopping to chat or pat him on the back as they walked past. Not to mention he was always being hit on but turned everyone down. Jay was starting to loathe going to the same parties as Jake and spending his time watching how everyone threw themselves at him. He could basically have anyone he wanted – male or female. He was outgoing and friendly but at the same time confident and slightly arrogant. It only seemed to be when he was around Jay that he acted shy and unsure, and so it was no wonder Jay found him a mystery.

And now here he was at yet another party watching from the sidelines as Jake was making everyone laugh with some story he was telling. They were hanging on every word. Suddenly he couldn't stand it any more. Couldn't stand this stupid, uncontrollable obsession he had with the young blonde and he turned his sights on someone take home. Seeing some blonde haired guy that looks slightly like Jake standing in a corner nursing a beer all alone Jay saw an easy mark and walked up to him to make his move.

He didn't look back at Jake as he left with the blonde a short time later, so he didn't see Jake stop in mid sentence as he watched them walk out before he went back to his story, hiding his pain behind false humour.

After he'd finished the story Jake left the party. He couldn't keep up his fake joviality for very long. Seeing Jay leave with that guy had hurt more than he expected. It was time to harden his heart. He couldn't keep hoping for Jay to suddenly have an interest in him. It just wasn't going to happen. And he wasn't going to waste another moment feeling miserable because of him. The simple truth was he just wasn't worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone.**_

_**Sorry there wasn't an update yesterday or maybe the day before too.. I can't remember... I've been sick with the flu (not the swine version) and my brain has been mush so I haven't been able to write. But I'm feeling a little bit better today so here's an update for you.**_

_**It's pretty much just Mark/Matt this chapter and there's more in the next chapter as it was too long to fit in one. But don't worry it will get back to Jake/Jay soon. **_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Mark had just shot a promo and walked back into his locker room still in his ring gear complete with hat. He was about to take it off when Matt, still in his plaster cast, came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "Leave it on. You look hot" Matt insisted, kissing Mark's neck. "Maybe you could put the costume on later tonight for me… make for some fun foreplay before I screw you till you scream my name" Matt laughed against Mark's neck.

Mark took the hat off anyway and Matt pouted until Mark turned around and slid his hands to Matt's waist to pull him close. "Somehow I became the official bottom of this relationship. How did that happen?" Mark grumbled before he stole a quick kiss. Matt laughed again and smiled up at him cheekily "Well I did tell you on our wedding night I don't have a submissive bone in my body honey"

"And If I recall correctly I made you submit that night pretty quickly. Just like I will tonight" Mark growled with lust, rubbing his lower body against Matt's so Matt could feel how hard he was.

"If you want me to bottom you need to take me down just like old times" Matt insisted and then broke away to get into his wrestling stance, waiting for Mark to attack him.

Mark rolled his eyes and removed his jacket. "Now is not the time or place Hardy"

"That's Calaway to you. Come on it'll be fun. I promise to let you win after a bit of a fight," Matt crooned, trying to entice his husband.

Mark chuckled and shook his head as if he thought it was a stupid idea and then quickly tackled Matt when he wasn't ready causing Matt to accidentally hit his head on the side of a bench as he fell to the floor.

Matt gasped in pain and then passed out. It took a moment for Mark to realise Matt was hurt and then he saw the blood beginning to cover the floor and gasped. "Matt? Matty… Baby you okay?" Matt seemed to be unconscious and there was so much blood…

Freaking out Mark ran to the door calling for help and for someone to get the medic.

It wasn't long before an ambulance arrived and Matt was on his way to the hospital. Jeff had already left for the hotel so wasn't aware of what had happened but Phil had been there finishing up some backstage shots and quickly called Jeff and Glen to let them know before heading for the hospital himself.

It was touch and go on the trip to the hospital. Matt had lost a lot of blood and had a serious concussion & possible fracture. To top it off Matt had a rare blood type and so they had to hope Matt could make it to the hospital for a blood transfusion, but they had managed to slow the flow of blood from the fracture on the back of Matt's head.

Mark sat there with silent tears falling down his face as he gripped Matt's hand in a death-grip as if that was all that was keeping him alive.

When they got to the hospital Matt was wheeled off and Glen and Phil as well as Jeff were there to greet Mark. He refused to talk to any of them about what had happened and paced the waiting room, crying and not caring that anybody was watching.

Phil went to check with the doctor's on Matt's progress and was relieved when he could finally pass on some good news around 1am. Matt was going to be okay but was still unconscious. Jeff asked to see his brother and left with the doctor leaving Glen and Phil alone with Mark. Glen was really concerned, having never seen his brother like this before. "Philly do you mind going on with some of the others? I think I need to stay here with Mark. I've never seen him this upset" Glen whispered.

Phil nodded and gave Glen a quick kiss. "I'll call later to get an update and when I get there too. I'm sure I can grab a lift with Cena or Randy" He headed back to the hotel to arrange a lift since most people were leaving in a few hours for the next city.

Once Jeff had come back and said goodbye, leaving to go get some sleep before he too headed off now that he knew his brother was going to be okay and that Glen and Mark would take care of him, that finally left the two brothers alone in the waiting room.

"Come sit down bro you're making me dizzy" Glen said, patting the chair beside him.

Mark sat down woodenly and just started ahead for a while as he fought to hold back more tears. "Come on Mark it's going to be okay. The doctors said Matt's going to be fine" Glen said softly.

Mark shuddered for a moment before he broke down once more and ended up crying all over Glen's shoulder, Glen patting his back awkwardly not used to giving comfort to anyone but Phil.

Finally a nurse came in saying Matt was groggy but awake and was asking for Mark. Mark went to get up and Glen pulled him back down. "Just… wait a minute. I'll go in and see him first and you just sit here and take a few breaths and calm down. You don't want Matt to see you like this do you?" Glen advised.

"God No" Mark sniffed and started wiping at his eyes to remove the evidence of his tears.

Glen walked into Matt's hospital room and Matt instantly sat up further "Where's Mark? iss he okayyy? he slurred. Glen sat down "Uh he's alright but you really gave him a scare. I've never really seen him this upset. He's a bit of a mess so prepare yourself for it alright? Glad you're okay by the way"

"Thanks" Matt replied with a pained smile.

Mark finally came in looking more composed, but took one look at Matt and heard Matt call out to him groggily "Heyyy Marky Mark" and he lost it again. He sat down in the seat Glen had just vacated and grabbed Matt, holding him close. "This was my fault. God I almost killed you" Mark sobbed, clutching Matt's hospital gown.

"I'm okay Mark really. It was just an accident. It wasn't your fault"

Glen left the room to give the two some privacy and Matt held Mark against his chest and kissed the top of his head, his hand running through Mark's hair soothingly while he cried until Mark fell asleep.

Glen came back in to say goodbye and noticed his brother asleep on Matt's lap. "Is he going to be okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah he'll be his usual grumpy ass self tomorrow you wait and see. He's just in shock. It was apparently touch and go there for a while as you were on the way to the hospital so he's a bit shaken at the thought of losing you. I guess I'd be the same if it was Phil"

Matt smiled weakly "You'd be choke slamming the doctors for not working fast enough" Matt teased.

"Probably" Glen agreed. "You guys take care of yourselves. I'm outta here"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**Sorry for the lack of updates but yeah still been sick. Feeling better now though. I'm working on a part of the story that is a really long chapter so this update has to be a short one again. Next one will be a lot longer I promise :)**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Jake had planned to grab a lift with Glen and Phil, but because of the accident he and Phil ended up with Adam, Randy and Jay in Randy's Car. Jake sat on one side of the backseat with Phil in the middle and Christian on the other side. Only Phil was aware of the tension between the two, but too worried about Matt he paid no attention to it, shifting around impatiently in his seat until he couldn't stand it any more and had to call Glen.

"Hey Philly" Glen answered tiredly.

"Hey baby how's Matt?"

"He's awake. He'll be fine but he sure scared the shit out of Mark"

"I know! I've never seen him like that. How is he now?"

"He'd fallen asleep on Matt's lap just as I was leaving I'm about to head off now so I won't be more than an hour or two behind you guys"

"I miss you" Phil sighed now that he knew Matt and Mark were okay.

"Miss you too sweetie. I better go. Love you"

"Love you more" Phil replied

"No I love _you_ more" Glen insisted, playing the game. They were always doing this when they were on the phone.

"No I love _you _more" Phil giggled.

"Ugh" Jay gagged, rolling his eyes at the sappiness. Jake thought it was cute and smiled with amusement as he listened to the conversation.

"I love you more times infinity" Glen finally said.

"No I…Hey!" Phil cried as Jay grabbed the phone and ended the call. "Hey there was no need for that!" Jake defended Phil, reaching over to grab the phone off Jay and give it back to Phil.

"It was necessary in order to maintain my sanity" Jay replied.

"Yeah that's right, because for you to actually love someone other than yourself would definitely be grounds for insanity - so no wonder you can't stand to be around anyone else who's in love. You're such a dick!"

"And you're such an ass you wouldn't know the difference between love and a schoolboy crush so don't talk to me about love" Jay scoffed.

Adam, who had taken off his headphones and turned around at the yelling giggled and said "Ooh a dick and an ass. You two should get together!" And then thinking of what he'd just said he stared at the two of them with a thoughtful look on his face.

Seeing Jake looked ready to start talking with his fists Phil stuck his hands out to keep them apart "Stop it you two right now!"

"Hey! I'm trying to drive here!" Randy shouted.

"The children are fighting. Don't worry I've got them under control" Phil said with a grin to Randy.

Adam threw another curious glance at first Jay and then Jake before shrugging and going back to his music.

Once the "parents" up front had lost interest Phil said sternly under his breath. "You two have some serious talking to do but now is not the time or place so cool it okay?"

Jake glared at Jay and then turned to look out the window "I'm not the one with the problem here but fine"

"Whatever" Jay replied, looking out his own window, sneaking glances at Jake whenever he wasn't looking.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi Guys!**_

_**I got lots of writing done yesterday so I think I'll be nice and post two new chapters in one day just because I can :P**_

_**Thank you as always for all the lovely reviews.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

**_When Mark woke up he remembered the way he'd carried on and was flooded with embarrassment. Good lord he'd balled all over his brother's shoulder!

He looked up and found Matt smiling down at him and blushed. "Uh. Sorry about my blubbering"

"Don't apologise. What fun is it getting injured if nobody makes a fuss over you" Matt teased, messing Mark's hair up. Mark grunted a non-reply and muttered something about going to find the doctor before leaving the room.

Matt was soon free to go but was advised about a week of bed rest was required. Vince was informed and since Mark wasn't on TV at the moment anyway the two were free to go home for the week.

* * *

Jay and Jake never did have that conversation Phil wanted them to have. Once they reached the hotel both couldn't escape the other's company fast enough and Phil forgot all about helping them in his surprise to see Glen already waiting for him in their hotel room when he opened the door.

"I don't want to know how many speed limits you broke getting here before me," Phil said with excitement as he jumped into Glen's arms and wrapped his legs around him.

"Good because I wasn't going to tell you anyway" Glen smirked before he kissed his husband with growing hunger.

He sat down in a chair with Phil still on his lap and hugged him tightly for a moment, Matt's accident hitting home for him just how precious life was.

Phil ended the tender moment by leaning back to stare at Glen sternly and say "Seriously, how many speed limits did you break getting here? You're a very naughty boy!"

"Not many. Remember I wasn't that far behind you and Randy drives like an old man. Besides, you're the naughty one hanging up on my phone call" Glen growled, giving Phil a playful smack on the ass.

"I didn't! Christian stole my phone and ended the call the little S.O.B" Phil grumbled as he worked on undoing the buttons on Glen's shirt while he received kisses along his neck and shoulder from Glen's wandering lips.

"Oh…Well lucky for you I don't need to spank you any more" Glen rasped huskily against Phil's neck.

"I dunno about that… I think I've still been a 'bad boy' what do you think?" Phil suggested with a wink. He jumped up and ran to the bed, beckoning to his husband to join him.

Glen stood beside the bed looking down at Phil with a gleam in his eye "Hmm yes now that I think of it you've been very bad"

* * *

In another hotel room someone else was getting lucky. Jay, full of sexual frustration after the 3 hour drive had smooth talked Evan Bourne (Matt Korklan) up to his room and now had the rookie screaming his name beneath him. Problem was Jay's head was full of Jake and when he came just after Matt it was Jake's name he cried out.

He pulled out of Matt not realising his mistake but Matt sat there laughing. "Man you just called me Jake!"

"WHAT? No.. No I didn't. I said Matt" Jay stammered with shock.

"Dude you said Jake. Just admit it – you've got it bad for Jake Hager" Evan said laughing. Luckily he was a pretty easy-going guy and had only been interested in a bit of fun with Jay so he didn't mind.

"Oh Fuck. I'm sorry Matt. Shit…. I guess it's time I stop kidding myself hey?" Jay cursed, shaking his head and laughing with disbelief. He couldn't believe it had come to this.

"Yep. Just talk to him. I see the way he looks at you. I'm sure he feels the same"

"It's uh… unfortunately not that easy. I kind of fucked things up between us" Jay groaned.

Matt slapped him on the back and then started getting dressed. "Well good luck. Oh – and your secrets safe with me"

Jay waved Matt off and then lay on the bed, groaning. "How did this happen? One time. One time and I fall in love?" He grabbed a pillow and put it over his face in humiliation until he couldn't breathe and threw it away. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, his face in his hands. He was going to have to talk to Jake. He couldn't fight these feelings anymore. He was in love with Jake, pure and simple.

_**Hee hee don't go thinking this means they're going to get together any time soon :P**_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

_**Now... for a bit of upcoming storyline I have this idea in my head.... I don't want to ruin the story by revealing it but ugh... I don't know if it will go down well with the Mark/Matt fans.... If you don't mind knowing a bit of the plot PM me to find out what my idea is. I want to get some feedback as to whether people like the idea or not and based on that I'll know whether to run with it.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

**_After 3 days Matt had finally had enough of Mark babying him. He was quite capable of taking care of himself and he wasn't made of cotton wool. He'd been about to start cooking dinner when Mark saw what he was doing and yanked the spatula out of his hand. "I'll cook dinner you go sit down and watch TV" Mark insisted.

"Mark for god's sakes I'm fine!" Matt whined in frustration.

"If you were fine the doctor wouldn't have given you a week to rest! Get back in the lounge room and lie down already!" Mark replied.

"I've been lying down all day I don't need to lie down 24/7!"

"Humour me!"

"No, I'm going to cook dinner because I want to eat something relatively edible tonight!" Matt shouted.

"What's wrong with my cooking?"

"Can you call it cooking? I would have called it burning" Matt replied.

Mark sputtered in protest. "Why you ungrateful lout! Alright fine cook dinner see if I care if you faint from standing up too long!" he stormed off to sulk in his garage and Matt chuckled and then got to work in the kitchen.

Mark couldn't stay mad for long and went to check up on Matt, too concerned to leave him alone for very long. Of course Matt was overdoing it and almost stumbled and fell as Mark was walking in. Mark swept him into his arms and carried him to the lounge "Dammit Matt didn't I tell you you should be lying down!"

"I'm fine, just got a little dizzy for a moment"

"Dizzy my ass. You were about to pass out" Mark muttered as he went to pull the blankets he'd put out over Matt and put a pillow under his head.

"I was not! Dammit Mark stop mothering me and start acting like my damn husband!"

"What do you mean by that?" Mark growled.

"I mean Mark that we've got this whole week at home together – more time than we've had together since I moved to Raw and we haven't had sex once – you haven't even looked at me like you're interested!"

"Because you're hurt silly!"

"I'm not an invalid…. Screw me Mark" Matt whispered huskily as he pulled Mark down on top of him by grabbing his shirt.

"I don't want to hurt you again…" Mark hesitated, caressing Matt's face for a moment.

"You won't" Matt replied.

Mark shook his head and stood up, walking into the kitchen to turn off the oven before they had another smoked-up kitchen incident.

Matt threw the pillow and sheets to the floor in frustration and then started stomping up the stairs to go to bed. Might as well try to get some rest since he wasn't going to get any action.

He was tackled halfway up the stairs by Mark. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To bed to rest like a good little patient" Matt sulked.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to screw you boy. I just said I didn't want to hurt you. The oven was still on or had you forgotten?" Mark growled, licking Matt's ear lobe and then biting down on it playfully.

Matt started to pant lightly, a shiver of excitement running down his spine. "I kind of forget about things like that when I'm around you"

He felt Mark's lips at the back of his neck and heard Mark's laughter before he replied. "I noticed" Mark said wryly. He picked Matt up and carried him to the bed. Seeing Matt lying there before him brought home again how close he had come to losing Matt forever and suddenly he was on Matt like a madman, kissing him with a desperate passion that surprise Matt to the point that he let out a muffled cry against Mark's lips.

But when Mark started pulling down his loose house pants Matt helped, suddenly in just as much of a hurry as Mark.

Clothes were soon scattered all over the floor while the horny couple wrestled on the bed for dominance. Matt ended up underneath Mark due to his being weaker with his recent injuries and he gasped as Mark's tongue flicked over his nipples before he sucked and bit them into full arousal. He move back up to kiss Matt's lips again, their tongues and lips meeting as their hands roamed each other's bodies frantically.

"I can't wait" Mark groaned in apology before he slipped into Matt without preparation. Matt groaned in pleasure and pain and clung to Mark tightly as Mark moved inside him more deeply.

As Mark started a steady pace Matt became hungry for more of Mark's kisses and his hands went to Mark's face to pull him back down to his lips, sucking Mark's tongue into his mouth.

Mark's hands went to Matt's ass as he plunged into Matt harder, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit Matt's prostate. "Fuck Mark yes right there!" Matt shouted and he wrapped his legs around Mark, wanting to be as close as possible.

"Matt… god so good" Mark groaned as he came closer to release but then Matt bit his shoulder sending him over the edge before he could take Matt over with him. Seeing Mark lose control was all it took for Matt to follow after him, crying out Mark's name as he came.

Mark covered Matt's mouth with lazy kisses as he came down from the high before he rolled contentedly to the side of the bed with a sigh of bliss.

"Well… someone was certainly in a rush" Matt teased.

"How could I have not been when all I've been able to think about is how close I came to losing you" Mark admitted.

"I'm not going anywhere honey" Matt promised, pulling Mark into his arms. "You said that just after you hurt your bloody arm Hardy" Mark reminded him.

"Hey! That's Calaway!"

"Damn right" Mark said possessively as he groped Matt's ass.

Matt laughed and kissed Mark against before looking him in the eye and saying "Seriously I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. It was just an accident"

"I worry because I love you and I'm not going to stop for the rest of our lives Mr Calaway"

"Oh boy. How do you feel about divorce?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"There's no such thing," Mark declared.

"Damn right" Matt replied in the same tone of voice Mark had used earlier making Mark chuckle and he soon forgot all his worries as Matt distracted him once more with his talented lips and hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay this is a very short update because I need to make a decision about what direction I'm taking this... I have a few options and I'm torn. Waiting from feedback from a few that I sent my main idea to. So I'll wait and see what people think and then go from there. If you want to hear what the idea is pm me._**

**_Cheers,_**

**_Punk_**

**_

* * *

_**There was a slight problem with Jay being in love with Jake. Jake pretty much seemed to hate him now. In fact, he didn't know it but Jake had considered that car trip the last straw. He had decided that very night to forget about Jay. It was way past time he moved on. And so that night he had accepted a few of the guys offer to go out on the town and had a great time. He'd flirted and in the end he'd gotten a few numbers. None that he was really enthusiastic about calling back, but it was a start. He was officially back in the dating game and felt good about it.

But the following day Jay was suddenly trying to hang around him in the locker room being… nice. It was making him uncomfortable. At the end of the night Jay had the nerve to ask Jake if he wanted to go grab dinner together. Well, if you can call "Hey umm you wanna grab something to eat or something?" an invitation.

"Something to eat or something? Are you kidding me Jay?" Jake laughed, disbelieving Jay's sudden turn around.

Jay coughed awkwardly. "No. I thought maybe we should talk, and thought it would be nice to do it over dinner that's all"

"There's nothing to talk about. Everything's been said. Just leave me the hell alone," Jake replied before swinging his bag onto his shoulder and walking away.

Jay kicked his bag across the room in frustration. He didn't know how to go about things now that there was love involved and it was obvious his previous behaviour had screwed any chance he had to get Jay to go out with him right now. He needed to win Jake's heart but how? He only had one option – ask Adam. He was married and in love so surely he would have some advice. But then again this was Adam he was considering asking… It was a risk but it was all he could think of.

And so he went back to the hotel and headed for Adam and Randy's room.

Knocking on the door he didn't stop knocking until they answered. "Alright alright we're coming!" Randy yelled and opened the door it was obvious from way Adam was lying in bed with messed-up hair and Randy was only wearing a pair of trousers that he'd interrupted an intimate moment.

"Guys I need your help" Jay said as he let himself in.

"You couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Randy mumbled under his breath before he got back into bed.

"I'm in love… with Jake… and he hates me" Jay spat out as he began to pace the room.

"I knew it!" Adam declared, sitting up in the bed with sudden interest.

"Shut up Adam I don't need any of your teasing right now okay! I need advice! This is serious! What do I do to get him to like me again? We slept together once but then I was kind of an asshole and.." "Don't you mean a dick? Isn't that what he called you in the car?" Adam interrupted to point out with a smirk. "Shut up for a moment and listen! Look I was a 'dick' to him because I was freaking out for feeling this way but now I'm not and I asked him out for dinner and he told me to leave him alone. I'm just.. I don't know what to do. This love crap is new to me" Jay said, tearing as his hair as he continued to pace.

"Well just do what I did to Randy. Keep flirting with him until he breaks" Adam suggested. Jay looked over to see Randy rolling his eyes. "Jay calm down. If Jake feels the same way then it won't take a lot to win him over. You just need to stop being an asshole, show him you can be a good friend and tell him that you're serious about a relationship this time. The key is to be patient." Randy advised.

"Just seduce the guy. It's quicker" Adam suggested again, his hand travelling under the blankets to start stroking Randy subtly but Randy slapped his hand away.

"Friendship first is the key" Randy reminded.

Seeing the more heated looks beginning to pass between the two Jay realised it was time to go. "Thanks you guys I'll… think about it." He left the room and the moment the door closed Adam and Randy grabbed each other, continuing what they'd started before they were interrupted.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Back to Matt and Mark for this chapter. I decided where I'm going to go with the plot finally. I'm going to do half my idea, but leave out the bit that involved Mark and Matt. I decided I didn't want to muck around with them they're too cute. But now I've left it open to write another story in this series so that's even better :)  
Glad to hear from so many of you that you're really enjoying the story. I can guarantee this is going to be a long one. There's sooo much to come yet!**_

Who watched Raw this week? Cena was totally feeling the Miz's ass while he was looking at big show. It looked like a total "yeah he's mine" possessive-type scene and I giggled. Wrestling can be so slashy when you use your imagination :P

_**Oh! - I've lately been getting a lot of requests from writers to read their stories and give them some feedback on how they are. I'm happy to do this but please note I only read slash stories here and I have no interest in stories that involve the wrestlers but have them in crazy alternate universes and the like, so unless it's just wrestling slash I won't review it because it wouldn't be fair. But I'm still flattered to be asked anyway!**_

_**Bye for now,**_

_**Punk  
**_

_**

* * *

**_It was Matt's last day at home recuperating before he and Mark headed back out on the road and while Mark was out in his garage tinkering with his bikes Matt had decided to try and tidy up a bit out of boredom, sick of lying in bed when he felt fine.

Cleaning up around the bedroom he grimaced at all the clutter on Mark's side of the bed and started picking things up and placing them where they belonged. As he worked he noticed a slip of paper sticking slightly out of Mark's wallet. Pulling it out he read the words in italic on the paper: _time with loved ones is short. Cherish each moment _it said. It looked like one of those stupid fortune cookie proverbs. Why would he be carrying it around? Is this why Mark had been acting so overprotective and paranoid lately?

He headed out to the garage and when Mark looked up from his work Matt held up the slip of paper with a raised brow. "What's this?" He asked.

Mark grabbed it and tucked it into his jeans pocket. "It's nothing. Just a stupid fortune cookie thing" Mark said, acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"It's not nothing at all. You've been carrying it around in your wallet. Spill. Is this why you've been so worried about me?" Matt asked, hands on hips.

Mark blushed and fiddled with his tools as he put them away. "Maybe. Look I got it the day Test died. It really freaked me out. And then you got hurt… and then you got hurt again…"

"Aww here's a news flash honey – you're older than me and way more likely to go first. But hopefully that won't be until after you're past your use by date and I stick you in a nursing home somewhere" Matt chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Mark from behind.

"Hey!" Mark cried, pushing Matt's hands away "I'm not that old!" he added gruffly. Matt laughed and ran for the door. "Prove it old timer. Catch me!" Matt teased, doing a little jig by the door until Mark started heading towards him. Matt high-tailed it up the stairs, laughing all the way to the bedroom where Mark finally tackled him onto the bed.

Mark pulled Matt's shirt off and then the teasing stopped and the loving began as their lips met in a lusty kiss....

* * *

An hour later Matt was laying in Mark's arms as Mark held him against his chest. Matt's hand gently caressed Mark's arm as Mark placed tender kisses at his neck. They were back to discussing the fortune cookie again and Matt was telling Mark he was being silly to believe the message. "I think it's cute you're so superstitious though. You – a guy who makes his living playing a spooky reaper type!" he giggled and Mark growled and nipped the back of Matt's neck. "So? A guys gotta have some vices… and I just happen to believe 13 is a bad number and black cats are to be left alone" Mark stated in his defence.

"You're so adorable!" Matt cooed and went to cover Mark with kisses when Matt's phone rang beside the bed.

"Leave it" Mark moaned against Matt's lips. Matt stole a few more kisses before reaching over to grab the phone. "It's Jeff I gotta take it" Matt said looking at the screen and Mark lay back with a sigh knowing the fun was over.

"Hey Jeff what's up?"

"Matty…" Jeff sobbed. Matt sat up realising something was wrong. "What is it Jeffy? You okay?"

"No. No I'm not. I just walked in on Shan and some girl in bed together" Jeff broke down sobbing on the line. Mark sat up hearing Jeff's words, a look of fury on his face at the thought of Shannon hurting someone else.

Matt was in shock. He couldn't believe their childhood friend, whom Jeff had loved for so long, could do this to him.

"Are you sure that's what you saw Jeff…."

"Yeah. Ain't nothing else it could have been believe me! They were going at it like there's no tomorrow. Fuck Matt what am I gonna do? I can't handle this!"

"I don't know. I can't believe Shannon right now. Oh Jeff I'm so sorry bro. I wish I could be there but I've gotta be in San Antonio tomorrow for the show"

"I don't. I could head out there help him sort this out if you want" Mark suggested.

"You hear that Jeff? You want Mark to come help you?"

"No… It's okay. I think I'll just calm down and then go back there and kick his ass out. It's my house. I guess I gotta sort this out myself. Oh Matt… I loved him so much!"

"I know bro. Damn Shannon! Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so. I'll call you later tell you what happens alright?" Jeff said miserably.

"Okay bro keep me posted. I'll be thinking of you. Love you"

"Love you too" Matt's heart ached hearing the sadness in his brother's voice. He longed to be there to comfort him and take up his usual role as big brother and help Jeff out of this mess like he always did when his brother needed help.

Jeff hung up and Mark kissed Matt's shoulder as he gathered Matt into his arms. "He'll be alright"

"I hope so. Poor Jeff" Matt sighed. "I can't believe Shannon would screw everything up like that"

"Yeah well… I guess Shannon only cares about himself. I learnt that the hard way, and I'm sorry Jeff had to learn it the hard way too" Mark replied as he rubbed Matt's back soothingly.

Matt lay there, worried sick about his brother until finally Jeff called back to say Shannon had admitted to the affair when confronted. It seemed he was "lonely" while Jeff was on the road and a friendship had turned more serious. Jeff kicked him out and was already ready to organise divorce papers, telling Matt he wanted to wipe Shannon from his memory forever.

It got Matt to thinking about his situation with Mark as he lay in bed that night. Apart from this week together due to his injury he barely saw Mark during the week now. What if Mark got lonely? He snuggled as close to Mark as he could and held him tightly at the thought. There was no way he'd let anything tear them apart.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi Guys! _**

**_Next chapter for you all. To address some questions: No I am not splitting up Mark and Matt - I'd never do that they're too cute together.  
Yes Jeff will have some kind of happy ending... although it may not be in this story. You'll have to wait and see. If you want to suggest a potential partner for him then feel free :) I'm open to suggestions.  
The original idea was to make Mark the middle of a Hardy sandwich if ya know what I mean and have both Hardy boys as his own permanently, but I decided against it._**

**_Anyway hope you enjoy the update._**

**_cheers,_**

**_Punk._**

**_

* * *

_**Jay decided to take both Randy and Adam's advice. He'd flirt, but at the same time back it up by showing he could be a good friend and more. He started offering advice to Swagger about how he could improve, complimenting him on his matches, helping him out in the gym by spotting for him and just generally being nice. But it didn't seem to be getting him anywhere, even when he deliberately touched Jake as much as possible in subtle ways.  
Jake just didn't trust Jay. It was as simple as that. And although he was enjoying their new tentative truce he was too scared to trust Jay with his heart and so every time Jay asked him out he turned him down saying he had other plans.

Finally it got to Jay and as they were walking backstage after a match against each other Jay snapped and pulled Jake into an empty stairwell. "What the? Jay!" Jake shouted in confusion as Jay dragged him into the small space. "I can't fight this any more. I want you" Jay said before he kissed Jake with all his pent-up frustration. For a moment Jake weakened and groaned, returning the kiss with equal passion. Jay deepened the kiss and pushed Jake up against the door, pressing himself against the tall blonde so he could feel his need, but then Jake froze up and pushed Jay away. "I'm sorry Jay but I'm just not interested. I'm over you" he lied as he panted for breath. Jay reached for him again, shaking his head in denial but Jake scrambled for the door and ran off leaving Jay punching the door in anger.

* * *

Meanwhile Jeff had gotten a quickie divorce and had packed up and sold his house and moved to Austin to be closer to Matt, who was doing his best to support Jeff through the whole messy break-up. The problem was that Jeff was spending way too much time at their house, putting a damper on his own relationship when time was so precious. But Jeff was so upset and Matt didn't have the heart to say no whenever he wanted to come around. To make things more difficult he refused to talk about Shannon at all. If anyone said his name Jeff lost it completely. He seemed to want to pretend Shannon never existed and Matt knew that wasn't healthy.

When he wasn't with Matt or working he was holed up in his house like a hermit. Matt decided the only way to get Jeff over this thing was to start making him enjoy life again and so he started dragging him along to parties and the gym and anything else that might get Jeff's mind off Shannon.

Finally one day Miz and Morrison had a huge party to celebrate their singles push. It was called the "Be Jealous" Party so the theme was to wear green. Matt again dragged Jeff along with Mark too and everyone else was there. Basically the whole roster.

Jeff wandered off by himself to get drunk – it was his entire aim for the night and he was soon off to a roaring good start. He wandered out to the backyard with a pack of beers and found a nice spot on the back porch where he thought he was alone but in a chair a few meters down sat Jake also drinking. "Hey come drink with me" Jeff slurred, holding up his drink in invitation. Jake shrugged and dragged his chair over.

"You know what Jake? Love fucking sucks. Don't fall in love. Ever. Ever ever ever.." Jeff continued to mutter.

Jake laughed, also fairly drunk himself. "Too late! Already did"

"And did it suck?"

"You know it!" They laughed like buffoons and smashed their drinks together in a sloppy toast that saw their beers slosh over and spill on both of them.

"You know what really sucks though?" Jeff said after a moment of silence.

"Nah what?"

"Being alone. I miss being with someone" Jeff sighed.

"I haven't been with anyone for a long time. I guess I miss it too" Jake agreed.

"Well maybe we should like be with each other?" Jeff suggested.

They both laughed again but then Jeff leaned forward and kissed Jake and in his drunken mind it seemed like a good idea to kiss Jeff back so he did. Jeff fell out of his chair and they ended up making out on the porch for a while. Even in his drunk state Jeff felt a bit of a spark between them and he giggled and asked Jake if he'd go on a date with him sometime.

Jake looked up at Jeff and decided what the hell "Okay sounds fun"

They stumbled back inside having both run out of beer and spent the rest of the party huddled together in the kitchen drinking and having those strange deep and meaningful conversations one has when drunk that are never remembered in the morning. Matt and Mark watched on with concerned faces but were at least happy that Jeff seemed to be laughing and smiling for the first time in a long while.

* * *

The next morning Jeff woke with a major hangover, moaning, he pressed his hand to his forehead as if that would make the pain go away. One hand flung out towards the other side of the bed and he found a body there. Struggling, but finally managing to get his bleary eyes open he realised he was lying next to Jake and vaguely recalled making out with him and talking to him the night before. But how they got in bed together he didn't know. They were in someone's house that was a given. Didn't look like Matt and Mark's house though.

Jake finally woke, moaning like a zombie and also grabbing his head in his hands.

Suddenly the door burst open and John Hennigan and Mike Mizanin came in holding camera's. "Looks as if the sleeping beauties are awake John" Mike said as he snapped the drunk duo.

Jeff moaned again and hid under the covers with Jake. "Piss off you guys!" Jake cursed.

"Ohh the lovers want some 'alone time'" John teased, adding fake kiss sounds.

"Well as long as we can set up a camera…" Mike suggested.

"You little shits! Get out of here now!" Jeff cursed.

"Hey! This is the Palace of Wisdom you can't tell us what to do here!" John declared.

"So we're still at your place. Great"

"I'll give you a lift back to the hotel… once I'm sober enough" Jake offered once Mike and John had finally left.

"Thanks Jake. I came with Matt and Mark. It's a wonder they let me stay"

"Uh I remember seeing them feeling each other up in the hallway at some point. I'd say they were after some alone time" Jake chuckled.

Jeff blushed "Oh. Yeah I guess. They haven't had much of that lately thanks to me. I didn't realise I was being a third wheel"

"I'm sure they don't mind. You're going through a tough time right now" Jake said, patting Jeff on the shoulder.

Jeff looked up at Jake and managed a small smile "Thanks. You know… from what I remember I had a good time last night. Want to do it again sometime? Only sober?" Jeff asked hesitantly.

Jake smiled brightly and Jeff found himself staring at the half-naked blonde with new appreciation. "Sure. I had a great night too… Well, what I remember of it"

Jeff smiled back and then got out of bed. "I'm gonna grab a shower and something to eat then lets get the hell out of here before those two get ideas"

"Agreed!" Jake replied, also getting up. Surely there was more than one bathroom in this place. He caught Jeff eyeing his chest and smirked, standing up straighter. "Like what you see?"

"Maybe I do" Jeff replied cheekily before walking into the adjoining bathroom and closing the door.

Feeling excited at the turn of events Jake ventured out to find another bathroom, happy for the first time in months.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**Here's the next update. Hope there's not too many typo's in it. I got a new keyboard yesterday and still getting used to it. I keep going to press my old shortcut buttons and then remember they're not there lol :P**_

_**Don't worry Jeff won't end up with Jake. You know my stories always have happy endings :P I hate depressing/sad endings to anything. So I only ever do happy endings to my stories. But they're going to date for a while. I'm enjoying torturing Jay a bit :D  
Still trying to think of someone interesting to pair Jeff with when I write his story... Like someone said I've used just about all the main wrestlers already lol. But I'll think of someone! Feel free to suggest someone though.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

**_They arranged to go out Saturday night and both eagerly counted the days until their date night arrived. Jeff couldn't take his eyes off Jake when he saw him. He was wearing tight white jeans and button up shirt that was half open and his blonde hair was spiked up. When he saw Jeff he smiled that big grin of his and Jeff's heart beat faster. He practically skipped down the last few stairs to land beside Jake. "Let's go!" Jeff said happily, grabbing Jake's arm. They walked out together with smiles on their faces, not even seeing Jay walk past them. Jay did a double-take. Did he seriously just see Jeff Hardy leaving with Jake? He felt a rush of fear come over him at the thought of losing his chance to win Jake back, but surely they were just friends right? I mean Jeff only just broke up with Shannon…

He had to find out more, and told himself not to panic until he knew for sure but he couldn't help it, and sleep was hard to come by that night.

* * *

Jake walked Jeff back to his room after the date, his arm casually around Jeff's waist. They'd had a great time at the restaurant getting to know each other before going to see a movie Jeff had wanted to see. It wasn't exactly Jake's cup of tea but it had plenty of scary parts that had Jeff grabbing him or hiding his face against Jake's chest which more than made up for it.

Finally they reached Jeff's door. "I hope you had a good time. I know I did" Jeff said, putting his arms around Jake. "I had a great time." Jake replied before he let Jeff pull him down for a kiss. It might not have been firework inducing but kissing Jeff was more than nice. He was playful, nipping at Jake's bottom lip before flicking his tongue out to soothe the bite and Jake found himself wanting more, but at the same time he didn't want to rush things and so he stepped back and ended the kiss.

"Goodnight" He said softly.

"You.. uh… don't have to go. You could come in if you want" Jeff hinted with a blush. He didn't believe in taking things slow. Life was too short and he treated every moment like it could be his last. Probably why he was willing to be so daring in the ring since he didn't think about what would happen after he did a risky move.

"I shouldn't. I don't want to rush things" Jake hesitated.

"We don't have to rush… we've got allll night" Jeff purred before he stole another kiss, this time more passionate.

Jake pressed Jeff up against the door. "Good thinking" Jake replied before kissing his way down Jeff's neck making him shiver. Jeff pulled out his key card after a minor struggle getting it out of his pocket and soon they were inside, falling onto the bed.

Jeff straddled Jake and started undoing his shirt. "I'm gonna take my time with you" He declared before playfully licking Jake's bared chest.

"And I'm going to let you" Jake replied, his hands going to the zipper on Jeff's pants.

* * *

The next morning Jeff had planned to meet Mark and Matt for breakfast and so they were surprised when Jeff turned up with Jake in tow. They were holding hands as they walked towards the table before sitting down close to each other.

Matt raised an eyebrow, concerned by the suddenness of the relationship.

"You guys dating now?" He asked to confirm his assumptions.

"Yes. I know it's quick Matty but we're happy. Don't be mad Jake's a great guy" Jeff said defensively.

"What are your intentions towards my brother? You plan on hurting him you better think again" Matt growled at Jake.

"Cool it Matt!" Jeff hissed.

"It's okay Jeff. Uh well as Jeff said it happened quickly but I really like Jeff and I want to see where this leads. I would never hurt Jeff though, at least intentionally. Nobody can promise they'll never hurt someone"

"Alright. I know you've got a good rep. Just remember Jeff's recently come out of a serious relationship"

"Shut up Matt!" Jeff said loudly. He still hated any reference to his failed marriage.

"Matt leave them alone. Jeff's old enough to date who he wants" Mark finally intervened. Matt grumbled a moment longer before finally sitting back in his chair. Mark threw and arm over his shoulder, his closeness soothing Matt so he calmed down and Jeff breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving!" Jeff whined.

"I'll bet" Jake grinned knowingly.

Jeff winked back and at him and Matt gagged. "Ugh spare me the details."

"Oh please! You can't talk Matt. I can see that satisfied look on Mark's face. I bet you guys were at it all night" Jeff teased making Matt blush. "Uh" was all he said before he called out "Waiter! We're ready to order over here"

Jeff snickered and Jake shook his head at Jeff's antics. It was obvious Jeff knew how to push Matt's buttons. But he bet Matt knew how to hold his own and get Jeff back when he wanted to. Needless to say it was going to be interesting dating Jeff.


	12. POLL

_**Hi Guys,  
No update today I'm too busy but wanted to get opinions on who Jeff should end up with first anyway.  
I admit I'm still keen to put him with Mark and Matt, but I'm open to any suggestions.  
I've made a poll with a few names but feel free to suggest others. Post a review or PM me with you other names, but take the poll you can access via my profile first in case your choice is there.  
I'll update tomorrow with luck!  
Cheers,  
Punk**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hi Guys! Next chapter. So far the count on the poll shows most of the votes are going to Evan Bourne. That should be interesting. But I'll leave the poll up until this story is finished and make a decision then. So there's plenty of time for those to vote that haven't yet, and you can choose up to 5 people I think.**_

_**Anyway hope you like the update.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

**_It didn't take long for the news to get around the locker rooms and soon enough Jay's fears were confirmed. Jeff and Jake were together. And most of all they were always kissing and touching each other. It was tearing Jay up inside to see Jeff's hands all over Jake all the time.

It was obvious from the tender looks passing between them that Jake was falling for Jeff, and it hurt. But he couldn't get himself to give up. As long as there wasn't a ring on Jake's finger there was a chance, and so although it hurt to be around Jake when he was with Jeff Jay still did his best to be a good friend when he could.

One day backstage Jake got into a fight with Tyson Kidd after a match. Jake was accusing Tyson of deliberately being too physical in the ring and Tyson was denying it with a cocky smile on his face that showed all he was lying and didn't care that everyone knew it.

"Bullshit Ty you knew you were too rough out there. I'm going to have a fucking black eye!"

"Aww suck it up you big baby. Your pretty face will look pretty again soon enough"

Jake went to hit Tyson and Jay pulled him back. "He's not worth it Jake. You don't want to get fined because if this asshole" Jay whispered hastily in Jake's ear.

Jake shrugged Jay off but listened to his words, turning his back on Tyson and going back to changing out of his gear.

But Jay saw Tyson was about to hit him from behind and just the thought of anyone hurting Jake was enough for him to hit Tyson with an uppercut that had him falling to the floor. Jake turned around and saw Jay shaking his hand as Tyson cursed on the ground and put two and two together.

Mark came barging in hearing all the noise and saw a fight had obviously broken out. Tyson was about to get up to start laying into Jay but he was suddenly grabbed by Mark. "Get your shit and get out of here before I report this to Vince"

Tyson paled and did as he said. Nobody messed with Mark.

Mark then turned to Jay. "You alright?"

"Yeah… Hand hurts like hell but I don't think anything's broken" Jay grimaced as he moved his stiff fingers.

"You should get the medic to check it out that looks painful" Mark suggested.

"Nah it's alright I'll put some ice on it back at the hotel"

"Bullshit you will. You need to see the medic Jay stop being so blasé about it" Jake snapped.

"I said I'll be fine Jake" Jay sighed.

"I'm taking you to the medic" Jake insisted and dragged Jay from the room as he tried to protest.

Mark shook his head at the drama's that went on backstage sometimes and headed back to his locker room.

* * *

After seeing the medic they went back to the now empty locker room to finish changing so they could leave. Jay had broken his thumb but the rest of his fingers were fine. "I told you you needed to go to the medic" Jake said as he helped Jay put his shirt over his head with one injured hand. "Ow ow ow" Jay cursed as he hurt his thumb trying to get his hand through the sleeve. "How are you going to get this off again? You got a room mate?" Jake asked.

"No. But I'll be fine Jake really"

"Sure. If it wasn't for me you'd be nursing a broken thumb back at the hotel by now" Jake scoffed.

Jay grabbed the ice pack back off Jay and then picked up his bag, intending to leave.

"Where do you think you're going without me? Wait right there Mr Grumpy Patient" Jake ordered and Jay sighed and rolled his eyes, although secretly he was enjoying the attention.

Jake drove Jay back to the hotel in Jay's car since there was no way he was going to be able to drive one handed, and then once in Jay's room proceeded to fuss over him.

"Alright already enough!" Jay insisted once his bed was turned down and his pillows fluffed. Jake blushed realising he'd been going overboard but he couldn't help it. When he saw Jay had hit Tyson to protect him he'd realised Jay really had changed, and when he found out Jay had broken his thumb well he found himself overwhelmed with the need to take care of him. Not realising until now exactly why that was.

"Okay I'll go but first I'll help you take that top off…" Jake said hesitantly, wondering if that was such a good idea.

Jay sat on the side of the bed and allowed Jake to slowly pull off the shirt, revealing Jay's tanned chest. They looked at each other in silence for a moment and Jake's shirt dropped forgotten to the floor.

Jay grabbed Jake's face in his hands and their breaths mingled as Jay pulled Jake's face down to his and finally their lips met in a tender kiss. Passion exploded between them and soon Jay was kissing Jake deeply, his tongue exploring Jake's mouth as Jake's hands explored Jay's body. But when Jay went for the belt on Jake's pants Jake stepped back. "Jay I can't. I'm with Jeff now" he panted.

Jay's hands caressed Jake's face for a moment as if memorising Jake's features before he stole one more passionate kiss and then lay down on the bed, closing his eyes so he didn't have to watch Jake leave.

"th-Thanks for having my back today. I didn't think Tyson would try anything in a room full of guys" Jake said as he walked to the door.

"Yeah well I was just doing what anyone would have done. That Tyson guys a dick" Jay shrugged it off.

"Well thanks anyway" Jake repeated "I… should go. Jeff will be waiting"

"So go" Jay sighed sadly.

He left, looking back to see Jay looking at the wall, his hands clenched in fists and knew it was hard for Jay to watch him go, making him realised Jay's feelings were deeper than he had thought. Although they couldn't be together at least Jake knew now he could trust Jay, and maybe after they put this awkward period behind them they could be good friends. But as Jake reluctantly closed the door behind him he realised he was kidding himself. He could never be just friends with Jay. Not after that kiss.

He had some serious thinking to do.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hee hee you guys are going to hate me for ending the chapter where I plan to here. I got some writing time unexpectedly yesterday so I've written a nice long chapter for you all.**_

_**I might as well note that by this time in the story Jeff and Jake have been dating for about 3-4 months now so time has passed, I've just not really written a lot about their time together. **_

_**Evan Bourne is still winning the poll. Make sure you have your vote (The poll is on my profile for those that don't know)**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk.**_

_**

* * *

**_Jeff was waiting up for Jake when he got back to their room. He jumped up and into Jake's arms. "Thank god you're okay I tried your phone and there was no answer and you're so late I was worried sick!"

"Oh god Jeff I'm so sorry! I forgot to call you and tell you what happened. Tyson and I had a fight and when I wasn't looking he went to jump me and Jay hit him and broke his thumb. I felt bad for starting the fight and all so I made sure Jay saw the medic than helped him back to his room."

"Oh I hope Jay's alright! What were you fighting with Tyson about?"

"He pulled some nasty moves on me in the ring and was hitting too hard. Do I have a black eye yet? I'm sure to get one soon"

"Hmm yeah it's looking a bit purplish. That little shit is always causing trouble. What in the hell does Vince see in him?" Jeff muttered as he grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in cold water then brought it to Jake's face. Jake winced as it came into contact with his tender eye but sighed as the cool water soothed the pain somewhat. "Thanks Jeff" Jake said as he took the cloth from Jeff and sat down on the bed.

After a moment he took the cloth away and Jeff came to stand in between his legs, pulling Jake's shirt over his head and then grabbing Jake's face in his hands to kiss him eagerly. "I missed you while you were gone" Jeff said softly against Jake's lips as Jake sighed and pulled Jeff closer. He was filled with guilt for his earlier kiss with Jay when he had Jeff here waiting for him back in their room. Jeff didn't deserve to be cheated on – especially after he'd just been cheated on by his now ex-husband. As Jake returned Jeff's kisses he knew he had to make a choice. Jay or Jeff. "I love you Jake" Jeff moaned against Jake's lips and Jake felt like crying. _And I love Jay… but I can't tell you that_.

Later that night Jake lay in bed, a sleeping Jeff curled in his arms. Jeff had been nothing but wonderful since day one. And before the incident with Jay earlier Jake had been happy and had almost buried his feelings for Jay completely. But one kiss was all it took for them to come flooding back and now he was torn like never before. He stared down at the cute little enigma in his arms and just didn't have the heart to hurt him.

Jay? Well Jay had left his change of heart a little too late. Why should Jake give him another chance when he had someone special right here in his arms? Someone he needed to give himself the chance to grow to love.

* * *

Jay had hoped maybe his kiss with Jake would lead him to break up with Jeff. But no such luck. He had many vices but cheating and scheming weren't among them, so unless Jake broke up with Jeff on his own accord he was just going to have to accept that it was over and that their kiss was just a mistake in Jake's eyes. It certainly seemed Jake was going out of his way to avoid him now – difficult to do when they were on the same show but, Jake seemed to be achieving it. And if he happened to be at the same place at the same time Jake never seemed to be alone so he never got the chance to talk to him about the kiss.

"See Jay this is why you didn't want to fall in love. This is why falling in love is stupid" Jay muttered to himself as he completed a hard workout in the gym one day, taking out his frustrations by burning some calories. He saw Matt Korklan (Evan Bourne) working out at the other side of the gym and stopped his reps to stare for a moment. Damn that kid had a tight body. And he was a horny little rascal to boot. And – to top it off he was never looking for more than a bit of fun like Jay himself. It was time to forget Jay and make use of that tight little ass of Matt's again. He needed release bad.

He headed over to Matt with a smile. A quick whisper in Matt's ear was all that was needed before Matt was following him back into the empty sauna area.

"So I take it you still haven't spoken to Jake?" Matt asked as Jay removed Matt's clothing in a rush and starting kissing his way down Matt's neck. "Forget Jake he's fucking Jeff. And now I'm going to fuck you" Matt gasped as he was bent over the bench in the sauna and roughly entered. He moaned and pushed back against Jay, loving how rough Jay was being. "Shit keep moaning like that, you sound like a fucking slut" Jay groaned, fucking Matt harder. "Maybe that's because I am! Fuck yes! Fuck me harder Jay!" Matt shouted.

"Shh someone could hear!" Jake hissed.

"Someone did" came a voice from behind them. There stood Jake in a towel, having obviously planned to use the sauna. Instead he turned around and ran back out to the locker room to change and get the hell out of there.

Jay cursed, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself before running after Jake.

"Damn" Matt sighed. "Now who's going to finish me off?" Then, thinking of the perfect person he grabbed his phone from his pants still on the floor and as he changed he made plans.

Jay ran after Jake and caught up to him in the locker room as Jake was throwing his shirt over his head and grabbed his bag. "Jake it isn't want you think!"

"What is it then Jay?"

"I just… You know what? Why should I have to explain it to you? I'm single. I can fuck whoever the hell I want!" Jay yelled.

"That's right Jay. And I wouldn't expect anything less of you than to have slept with everyone on the roster by now" Jake said as he went to leave.

"Why do you care? You're with Jeff! I'm the one that should be feeling screwed here!" Jay yelled at his back.

"You know why I'm with Jeff Jay? Because he treats me with respect, he's faithful and he's nice! You're an egotistical jerk who can't keep his dick in his pants. I don't know what I ever saw in you!" Jake shouted in Jake's face before he walked out.

"Jake! Dammit Jake!" Jay cursed before he punched the wall and then cried out in agony as he rebroke his thumb. "Oh fuck!" He sat down on the locker room floor and burst into tears, but then quickly wiped them away as a few jocks walked into the room. He grabbed his bag and fled the gym, heading for the nearest hospital, wishing they could heal his heart as easily as they could heal his hand.

* * *

Jeff was watching cartoons and jumped as the door opened all of a sudden. "Whoah Jake you scared the shit outta me! I thought you went down to the sauna?"

"Let's just say it was occupied" Jake said bitterly as he threw his bag against the wall before sitting down on the couch with his face in his hands.

"Jake? Are you okay?" Jeff asked, coming to sit beside him with concern.

Coming to a decision he raised his head. "I'm fine. In fact I've never been better. Jeff – I know this is really sudden but, will you marry me?


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hee hee love the reactions I got from the last chapter. I've now closed the poll so yes it's official that the next story will be about Evan Bourne and Jeff Hardy. But for now the Jake/Jeff/Jay dramas continue. At least for a little while longer. Not much more to go. I decided I'm going to start referring to Matt as Evan because with Jeff's brother being called Matt it will start getting confusing later!  
**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

**_Jeff fell back onto the floor in shock. Obviously something was upsetting Jake so for him to blurt that out there had to be a reason, but right at this moment Jeff was too happy to say anything but yes.

"Yes I will!" Jeff said with joy as he jumped into Jake's arms and kissed him.

Jake put all his frustration into the kiss, and then picked Jeff up and threw him on the bed. Jeff moaned at Jake's sudden rush and helped him remove their clothing. Jake's lips and hands were everywhere. He wanted to immerse himself in Jeff and forget the image of Evan and Jay together that was playing over and over in his head. Jake buried his face in Jeff's neck and inhaled his sweet scent as he plunged inside him, gasping as Jeff's tight heat surrounded him. He started a quick pace, wanting this to be over, needing the release of all his anger and hurt. Jeff bit his shoulder playfully and licked and kissed him wherever he could reach as he moved beneath Jay, mewling sweetly and making Jake hotter. Knowing he was close now Jake reached down and grasped Jeff's manhood, wanting Jeff to find release also. Jeff's hand soon covered his and with a couple more thrusts he came deep inside Jeff, spilling his seed as Jeff's spilled over their hands.

Exhausted mentally and physically Jake rolled to the side and said "Jeff… I'm sorry I was too rough"

But Jeff had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

Now that his mind was clear Jake realised what he'd done. He'd asked Jeff to marry him.

He got up and went to the bathroom to wash up and as he stood in the shower he beat his head against the tiles whispering softly "What have I done?" He couldn't take back his words. He'd promised not to hurt Jeff and here he was using Jeff to get back at Jay for hurting him. He would have to marry Jeff now.  


* * *

The next Tuesday at their Smackdown/ECW taping Jeff was skipping around the locker room singing "I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" when Jay walked in. He looked over at Jake and saw the truth in Jake's eyes and walked out. He went out to the carpark and found some garbage bins there and kicked them as he roared with anger. After he'd kicked them until he ran out of anger he sank slowly to the ground where he began to sob. He knew Jake was doing this because of what happened at the gym. It was his fault for trying to find comfort elsewhere when the only person he wanted was Jake, he knew that. He knew Jake didn't love Jeff. Wiping away tears he got angry again. Damn Jake! He was making a huge mistake! And Jay wasn't going to let him do it. He wasn't going to let this go on anymore.

As soon as ECW was done and Smackdown began Jay saw his chance. Jake went to kill time in the workout room while he waited for Jeff and Jay walked in, locking the door behind him.

"What are you doing Jay unlock that door!" Jake shouted as he put down the weights he'd been holding.

"No. I want to hear it from your lips that it's true. That you're marrying Jeff" Jay demanded, shaking his head.

"Yes I am not that it's any of your business" Jake replied sharply.

"That's Bullshit Jake! You're making a huge mistake and you know it. You don't love Jeff! We both know who it is you love and he's standing right here in front of you telling you not to do this"

"You're wrong. It is Jeff I love. You're kidding yourself if you think I feel anything for you but loathing!" Jake denied, heading for the door.

Jay grabbed Jake and kissed him with desperation and Jake tasted Jay's tears on his lips. Feeling Jay's anguish he groaned with weakness and kissed Jay back. They held each other tightly as their lips continued to meet. Jay's tongue delved into Jake's mouth to taste him, to assert his dominance. They backed against a wall and Jake broke away as his reasoning returned. "Stop this. I'm still marrying Jeff Jay. You just need to accept it…and-and move on!" Jake cried.

"I can't do that. I want you and no other" Jay said, shaking his head and keeping his tight grip on Jake's shirt to stop him from leaving.

"You want me and no other? What the hell were you doing fucking Evan then? You don't know what you want Jay. But I know what I want, and it's not you" Jake said in tears before he went to flee the room.

Jay yelled at his back as he left "I love you Jake! Please, don't do this!"


	16. Chapter 15

_**Oh I'm evil lately. I know it. You're gonna be frustrated by the end of this chapter too :P My bad. **_

_**Cheers,**_

_**PPD**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Jake couldn't stop thinking about Jay's parting words after he left the room and it was hard to act happy around Jeff when he was so troubled on the inside. As he left the arena hand in hand with Jeff he could feel Jeff looking up at him adoringly and sighed feeling guilt lay heavy on his chest. He walked Jeff to his side of the car and placed a brief kiss on his lips before going around to the driver's side and getting in. That kiss had felt strange to Jeff, like it was a goodbye kiss or something and he could feel the tension surrounding Jake. "Is something wrong?" he asked as Jake drove them to the hotel.

"We'll talk about it back at the hotel" Jake said, knowing he had to do the right thing. He couldn't play with Jeff's feelings any longer and Jay… well he knew he was never going to be truly happy until he'd sorted things out with Jay. He shouldn't believe Jay's declaration of love, but there had been such feeling in the words that Jake couldn't help but hope Jay meant it.

When they got back to their room Jeff sat on the couch and before Jake could open his mouth said "You're breaking up with me aren't you? I knew that proposal wasn't from the heart"

Jake sat down before Jeff and took his hand. "I'm sorry Jeff I should never have asked you to marry me. The truth is… I'm in love with Jay. I was before we started dating. But Jay broke my heart and I was trying to move on. But now Jay is telling me he loves me too and that I'm wrong to ask you to marry me when it's him I love and well, he's right. I'm so sorry Jeff. I never meant to hurt you. I really wanted to fall for you, but I just couldn't"

Jeff started to sniff as tears fell down his cheeks. "It's okay I think I always knew you were holding back. And to tell the truth I think I rushed into things with you trying to get over Sh…trying to get over my marriage. I just want someone to love me" he started to cry and Jake gathered him into his arms. "Someday you'll find that special someone. Until then you've got plenty of friends to keep you from getting too lonely. Consider me one of them… if you still want to be friends that is" Jake said as he brushed some hair off Jeff's face affectionately.

Jeff managed a wobbly smile "Of course I still want to be friends. I don't hate you or anything. I guess we were both just on the rebound"

Jake smiled back "Yeah. One more kiss for the road? Then I'll find another room"

"Okay" Jeff agreed, leaning closer to Jake so that their lips met in a tender kiss of goodbye.

Jake kissed Jeff's forehead and then got up and gathered his belongings while Jeff watched on sadly.

"Well… bye" Jake said awkwardly once he was ready to go.

"Bye Jake. Good luck with Jay"

"Thanks. I think I'll need it" Jake said nervously as he left to find a room and then to find Jay. It was time they talked, really talked.

* * *

While Jake was breaking up with Jeff Jay was down in the hotel bar drinking alone and wishing he'd never laid eyes on Jake when Evan walked over. "Hey… I heard about Jake and Jeff getting married. I'm sorry about the sauna thing… I didn't want to stuff things up for you"

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. Don't beat yourself up about it"

Evan sat down across from Jake. "Well I'm still going to apologise anyway. I should have discouraged you knowing how you felt about Jay, but hey, what can I say? You're good in the sack I wasn't going to turn you down"

Jay managed to grin and then took another long sip of his beer.

Evan grabbed Jay's hand and squeezed. "I hope things work out for you and Jake somehow. I hate sad endings"

"I doubt it. He seems determined to go through with the marriage"

Evan frowned with sympathy and patted Jay's hand "Well, if you want comfort you know where to find it"

"Thanks Evan but I've learnt from my mistakes. If I'm going to prove I love Jake I've got to be celibate"

"Well… good luck. See ya" Evan said before getting up and leaving the bar.

Jake moved back from the shadows he'd hid in as Evan passed and headed for the exit himself. He'd seen the two of them sharing a tender moment and knew Jake's words of love were a lie just as he'd expected. Any idea of giving Jay a second chance went out the window in that moment and it was a long and lonely walk back to his hotel room.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Here it is people! The Final Chapter! Thought I better put you readers as well as Jay and Jake out of their misery since I've been a bit mean :P**_

_**Hope you enjoy the ending.**_

_**I'll take a few days off to hash together a plot for Jeff/Evan and then start posting that up soon with luck. If there's anything you'd like to suggest for that story feel free. I know some people want Jeff to be all dominant over Evan but I don't know.... I'm thinking about it.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Jay was not motivated to even get out of bed the next day until he got a text message. He groaned and rolled over to grab his phone and read the message and sat upright in an instant, jumping out of bed and rushing to the shower.

It had been Evan and apparently the engagement was off and Jake and Jeff had broken up! Surely this meant Jake was going to give him a chance. He was sure to be knocking on his door any moment!

But after waiting two hours, pacing the room like a madman he decided maybe Jake didn't want to wake him up and was waiting for Jay to go to him. That must be it.

Jay raced out of the room and down to the reception desk to find out what room Jake was staying in and then jogged back up the stairs to get there.

He was soon knocking on Jake's door, breathing heavily from his run as Jake answered. He went to slam the door on Jay's face but Jay barged in and kissed him with joy. "It's okay I know you broke up with Jeff. Now we can be together" Jay said as Jake tried to push Jay away.

"Get the hell off of me Jay! There's no way in hell I'm ever giving you another chance" Jake growled.

Jay stepped back with hurt confusions. "But… Surely you heard me say I love you? I meant it I" "You love me? You love me Jay? The only person you love is yourself and I refuse to believe your lies any longer"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand?" Jay asked

"You don't need to understand. Yes I broke up with Jeff because I didn't want to hurt him anymore. It had nothing to do with you" Jake lied.

"I'm not lying to you Jake I love you with all my heart" Jay cried, caressing Jake's face for a moment before Jake slapped his hand away.

"Bullshit. Get out of my room I don't want to see you" Jake said stonily.

"Jake please!"

"I said get the fuck out Jay!" Jake shouted.

Jay, absolutely devastated, finally turned and left the room. Sliding down the wall to collapse on the floor as the door slammed shut behind him.  


* * *

For the next few weeks everyone in the locker room was driven mad by the stubbornness of Jay and Jake. It was obvious to one and all that they were in love with each other, but they refused to speak to each other and moped around in a misery of their own making. Phil tried his best to get Jake to talk to Jay, and Mark tried to get Jay to talk to Jake again but both refused.

Adam and Randy came up with a solution that everyone agreed was the only way to end this mess and threw a party, inviting everyone on the roster. Jake and Jay were coerced into going after being reassured that the other was not attending. And when Jake walked in the door and saw Jay standing with Adam and Randy in the hallway he went to turn around and leave, but Phil and Glen were there blocking the door all of a sudden, refusing to let him past. "Let me out dammit!" Jake shouted but Glen and Phil smiled and grabbed Jake, while Adam and Randy grabbed Jay and they dragged them both the bedroom, locking the door from the outside so they couldn't get out.

"what the fuck Adam? Let us out of here!" Jay shouted as he banged on the door.

"You're not getting out of there until you talk to each other and sort out this silly misunderstanding!" Adam informed them.

"I'll break down this door!" Jay threatened.

"We'll just lock you in another room" Adam yelled back.

There was silence from the other side of the door for a moment and then Jake and Jay started banging on the door at the same time demanding to be let out.

Everyone walked into the lounge room where everyone else was sitting around watching football and drinking. "Great idea Adam" Matt commented from his spot on the couch beside Mark. Each now had a possessive arm around each other.

"Of course it was. Do I ever have a bad Idea?" Adam replied with a smug look on his face.

Randy went to open his mouth and Adam interrupted with "Don't you say a word husband of mine"

Randy shrugged and gathered Adam into his arms and sat down with Adam on his lap.

Finally the banging from the other room stopped and everyone shared a grin knowing the talking would finally start.

Jay had kept banging at the door for a good 5 minutes after Jake had given up and gone to sit on the bed. "They're not going to let us out until we do what they say Jay" Jake calmly pointed out.

"Assholes! Adam is going down for this one!"

"Phil and Glen also believe me" Jake grumbled.

"So what? Don't tell me you're going to actually talk to me then?" Jay said bitterly as he sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Doesn't look like I have a choice do I?" Jake replied dryly.

"Why do you hate me? Is it because I slept with Evan? If you hadn't run off I would have told you that I only slept with him because I was so lonely and broken up over you and Jeff I just needed some release. It meant nothing" Jay explained.

"You really don't get it do you? That's not the first time I've caught you with him Jay. Give it up. Admit you're screwing Evan and probably half the guys in the locker room and that you don't give a shit about me because if you did you wouldn't want to sleep with anyone else!"

"Oh the way you didn't want to sleep with Jeff Jake? Am I supposed to believe that was a celibate relationship? How do you think I felt seeing you two all over each other all the time?" Jay said, standing up and gesturing with his hands in his anger.

Jake also stood up "Probably the same way I felt seeing you go off with random guys after parties or hooking up with guys in the locker room after you left me lying in bed with a 'well, thanks for the good time Jake' ! You can't fucking talk! At least my relationship with Jeff was exclusive"

"I know I fucked up after our night together! It fucking scared the shit out of me Jake! I was falling in love for the first time in my life and it scared me like nothing else. So yes I slept around trying to fight how I felt for you. I tried to apologise when I came to my senses but you wouldn't listen to me!"

"Why should I? You never gave me any indication I was anything more to you than a good time! You were my hero, I idolised you man and when I slept with you I fell in love only to have you treat me like a whore so excuse me if I wouldn't listen to you. Would you have if you were me?"

Jay sighed and shook his head "No I wouldn't have"

"If you really wanted to prove you loved me Jay then fucking around wasn't the way to do it"

"I know that! I was messed up! And then seeing you with Jeff was tearing me apart! I wish I could take it all back. I really do. I would never have left you that night" Jay said softly as he took Jake's face in his hands. "Will you please, please give me another chance. I love you Jake. Only you" Jay begged.

Jake burst into tears and pulled Jay into a bearhug "Yes I will. I love you too!"

Jay was also crying as he pressed his lips to Jake's and kissed him hungrily. They tumbled onto the bed, covering each other with kisses and tears as they fumbled with their clothing.

As Jay slid inside Jake he kissed Jake deeply and whispered against his lips "I love you so much"

Their lovemaking was clumsy in their urgency but nowhere less magical than their first time together. Their eyes met and held, hands were joined and sighs and moans slipped from their lips as they kissed passionately, moving together as one.

Finally Jay could hold on no longer and with a hard thrust took them both over the edge as they shuddered and clung to each other. Jay kissed Jake a few times, unable to stop now that Jake was finally his. But finally he rolled off Jake to try and catch his breath.

After a moment he went into the on-suite bathroom to bring back a washcloth to clean them both and then slid back under the covers pulling Jake into his arms and again kissing him.

The door was suddenly unlocked and they sat up, blushing as they'd forgotten all about being locked in.

"Well I guess I don't need to ask if you two worked things out. Damn I knew we shouldn't have locked them in our room" Randy grumbled.

Adam was jumping up and down as he sang "Proposal time! Proposal time!" wanting to see the two of them married. Randy covered Adam's mouth to shut him up since he didn't think it was right to pressure them any further.

"You don't have to…"Jake said seeing the look on Jay's face.

"I want to. I want to be with you forever Jake. Will you marry me?" Jay asked, kissing Jake's hand.

"Yes" Jake accepted with tears in his eyes.

Adam watched on with a happy sigh and Glen, who had been standing at the back of the crowd turned and started tip-toeing away. No way he was getting roped into ANOTHER wedding. Just as he thought he'd made his getaway Phil jumped onto his back.

"Hey Baby…"

"We've been married twice that's it Phil!"

Phil pouted and seeing it Glen almost caved. Damn he hated when Phil did that. But then Phil grinned and said "Just playing with ya. I'm over getting married. Although if you really wanted to…" "NO!"

"Oh alright" Phil said, throwing in the towel.

Jeff turned away from the crowd at the door, bumping into Evan and stumbling down the hallway and out into the night, tears falling like a waterfall down his face. Evan looked back with concern at the younger Hardy before making the decision to turn and follow him.

**THE END!!!**

_**As you know it will be Jeff & Evan's story next :)**_


	18. Message to my fans

Okay guys here's the story. I know I said I would do Evan/Jeff… but I'm having a lot of trouble with this couple. I'm just not feeling it. And because of that no story is coming to me. However, I have some ideas if I keep them as friends and focus on Jeff this story, and then write Evan's story next. Some very _interesting _ideas to say the least.

And I have someone I'd like to pair with Jeff instead of Evan… and I can tell you it's not anyone that was on that poll. Someone I've never even thought of writing about before but I got this idea and it won't go away and let me write Jeff/Evan!!! My new muse is being very stubborn and so I'm going to go with my heart and write what's coming to me.

Sorry if this disappoints anyone but I have some good ideas planned for Evan's story, and he'll be in this story with Jeff anyway as a friend.

I hope that my new story ideas will still entertain you. Sorry to go against the poll but in the world of "Something More" I just can't see Jeff and Evan together because I consider them both bottoms and I don't really want either topping.

Feel free to comment.

I'm writing my new plot up this weekend and with luck I should have something posted for Monday, but I also have 3 other pieces I have to write for a board I'm a member of so I'm going to be busy busy busy this week!

I'll do my best to deliver though :)

In the mean time, I thought to make it up to you all I would offer a little "competition". I need a new title name for Jeff's story that keeps with the Something More theme. Whoever comes up with the best idea will have their title used and a credit to them also :) So PM me if you have an idea!

Cheers,

PPD


End file.
